


Just Like This

by RidingInBlueJeeps



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: M/M, and then he is, don't really know how to tag this, gabriel is sweet and amazing, nathan isn't sure how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingInBlueJeeps/pseuds/RidingInBlueJeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Gabriel's meaningless chatter took a turn Nathan didn't want.</p>
<p>"You know I can be anybody, once I get my Gift back. Anybody...that you would want," Gabriel told him, his voice almost a whisper, "I could be a girl. I wouldn't mind, if that's what you wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3! This idea came to me in the middle of the night after reading Half Bad and wrote it in the middle of the night a couple nights later. I can see that this fandom isn't very big, but I had to post this and get it out of my head. It's possible there's typos, so please forgive me! Hope you enjoy it!

They were laying outside the cottage they had found to hide out in, in a dense part of the forest where Nathan was sure they wouldn't be found. He had told Gabriel to sleep inside. His fain body could handle being indoors at night, unlike Nathan's black witch body.

They both lay on their backs. Able to see bits of the stars through the thick cropping of tree tops. Their arms were almost touching.

Gabriel--not used to sleeping out on the forest floor with pine needles and soil under him--fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. Nathan, on the other hand, was completely content. Feeling cool air blow throw the trees and the moist dirt under his fingers.

When Gabriel couldn't sleep he made conversation. He began talking about what it was like living in America for the short time that he had. And how he missed his family, but at the same time was happy to be apart from them, liking being independent. Nathan, thinking Gabriel wasn't expecting him to say much in response, kept quiet and just listened.

Then Gabriel's meaningless chatter took a turn Nathan didn't want.

"You know I can be anybody, once I get my Gift back. Anybody...that you would want," Gabriel told him, his voice almost a whisper, "I could be a girl. I wouldn't mind, if that's what you wanted."

"Gabriel." Nathan spoke with a tone that said with all intentions that he didn't want to hear any more.

"I could even," Gabriel's voice was even quieter, "look like her. Just like her. You wouldn't be able to tell the differ-"

"Gabriel. Stop." Nathan said with finality and turned onto his side away from Gabriel.

Gabriel said nothing else. Nathan could hardly hear him breath, but he felt his warm body next to him.

That night, Nathan dreamt of Annalise. 

They were outdoors. Nathan wasn't quite sure, but he thought it might be outside Celia's home. 

She lay under him, naked. Her skin as flawless as ever. Her hair laying perfectly around her head. He kissed her lips. He kissed her eyebrows and her neck. He moved down her body, kissing the supple mounds of her breasts. It was so good to be with her. Just as he had imagined it those long nights trapped in a cage. He kissed under her breasts, cherishing her everywhere. He kissed the soft skin of her belly. He kissed under her naval. He stopped, brought his head up, intent on looking at her beautiful face. 

Nathan looked up and saw that it was no longer Annalise, but Gabriel.  
He moved up, hovering over Gabriel's face. He looked at his lips then his eyes. They were fain, but still so gorgeous. 

"I can be her," Gabriel said.

"No," Nathan told him. "Just like this. I want it to be you." 

He kissed Gabriel's lips. Their mouths melded together and he thought they could never stop. And he never wanted to.

Gabriel pulled back, gasping for breath. Nathan kissed his cheeks, his neck, his jaw. He moved down the expanse of his flat chest, loving it no less than he had Annalise's. He kissed under his naval and brought his head up, intent on looking at Gabriel's beautiful face. 

He found Gabriel looking down at him, a ghost of a smile of his lips. He looked full of happiness...and Nathan, he felt full of it as well.

Nathan woke with a start, still laying on his side, away from his sleeping friend. He waited to feel dirty from his dream, waited to feel sick and guilty. But he felt nothing of the sort, just an underlying happiness left over.

He turned over to find Gabriel facing him, sleeping peacefully. His lips were slightly parted and Nathan could hear little puffs of breath coming from him. Gabriel's hand lay outstretched between the two of them, as if he wanted to reach for Nathan in his sleep.

Nathan took his own hand and laid it cautiously over Gabriel's. Gabriel didn't move. Nathan moved his thumb back and forth over the smooth skin of Gabriel's hand, getting used to the feeling. Finding he rather liked it.

His fingers moved lightly over Gabriel's knuckles. Nathan placed his hand on the ground so that the tips of their fingers were touching. He studied their hands together, deciding he rather liked the look of them next to each other. When he looked back up at Gabriel's face, Nathan found his eyes open, staring at Nathan with slight surprise.

Gabriel looking at him with a small amount of confusion, a smile tugged at his lips, but he was fighting it.  
They both only looked at each other for a long moment. Nathan moved his hand from the ground to Gabriel's neck, his thumb on his jaw. Gabriel could no longer hinder his smile.

Nathan spoke with new found truth, "I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." He moved his thumb back and forth lightly over Gabriel's jaw. "Just like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And anyone who would like to fangirl with me over these two, please do! I can't wait for the next book!


End file.
